It's a Girl!
by bearhow
Summary: If you thought a teenage half-demon was stressful, wait till you meet a BABY half-demon. One-shot


**Yup I'm one of those guys who writes one shots when he's writing another story in the process. For those of you who are following "The Dark Deal" there will be an updated chapter later this evening but for now enjoy this little one-shot.**

 **Oc's**

 **Drake Daniels: Can change into a dragon. Six feet tall, Hazel eyes.**

 **Malundra: Red hair. Pale. Witch. For more info on the OC's see my page.**

 **On with the show**

Mumbo let out another another annoying cackle as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop while his enemies the, Teen Titans, give chase. Robin, Cyborg, and Drake Daniels followed on foot, while Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy, in the form of a hawk, followed from the sky. They had been chasing the washed up magician for the last three blocks and already they had dealt with dancing gloves, razor sharp playing cards, and being tangled in silk scarves, now they just wanted it to be over. None more then the Dragon Knight, Drake Daniels.

"I will let this guy get away with all the money he stole for him to never utter another magic related pun for the rest of his life." he grumbled.

"That's not how this works." the familiar monotone of the half-demon reminded him. Drake rolled his eyes leaping onto another rooftop. With a twang, Robin shot his grappling hook at the escaping villains feet. As he had hoped, the shot tripped the villain up, but a good magician always has a few tricks left up his sleeve. He spun around as he fell so that he was on his back and removed a wand from his sleeve. He took aim at the Boy Wonder and uttered his magical phrase.

"MUMBO JUMBO!" A stream of white light shot from his wand heading right for the chest of the team leader. Robin, who was always thankful for his training with the Batman, nimbly leapt out of the way just seconds before the light hit him in the chest. The same however couldn't be said for those behind him as the light was now coming straight for Hawk Beast Boy.

Without thinking, Raven dove for the changeling and pushed the green hawk out of the line of fire only to be hit directly by the light herself.

Beast Boy fell to the ground in his human form and got to his feet. "RAVEN!" The sorceress was engulfed in light and was falling down into the allyway below.

"I got 'er!" Shouted Drake. He leapt into the air and caught the girl, but the magic that was now enveloping her began to wash over him now sending them both hurtling to the ground below. Beast Boy got to his feet and sprinted to the roofs edge to look for his friends.

"Beast Boy! Mumbo's getting away!" Robin yelled back to the changeling.

"I'm not leaving withou-" Beast Boy made it to the edge and looking over, he saw his friends wrapped around a white light.

"We're alright Beast Boy keep going!" Drake shouted from below. Beast Boy hesitantly turned back around and ran off with the rest of his team after the magician.

XXX

After another ten mintues of the chase, they lost Mumbo. Each of the four remaining Titans took different corners of the roof they landed on looking around for the villain while trying to catch their breath.

"Beast Boy can you see him?" Robin asked.

Even with the eyes of an Eagle we wasn't able to see Mumbo. He shook his head along with Starfire, whose alien vision wasn't able to find him either. A quick scan from Cyborg's equipment also revealed no evidence of the blue faced magician.

"Damn it!" Robin shouted pounding his fists together.

"Hey where's Raven and Drake?" Cyborg asked. He and Starfire looked around not realizing they were two member's short. Beast Boy snapped to attention realizing they had left them behind.

Robin took out his communicater dialing Raven. "Robin to Raven, where are you?" There was silence on the other side for a moment. Then the audio came on, but not the video feed.

"Robin?" it was a deeper voice but one they at least knew.

"Drake? Are you in Dragon form?" Robin asked, the rest of his team was over his shoulder listening to the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm headed back to the tower. I've got an earbud in my ear-"

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Awe, worried about your girlfriend?" Cyborg asked making kissing noises.

Beast Boy snarled at him. "She's not my girlfriend! I'm just...concerened..."

"Yes I to am worried for friend Raven." Starfire whimpered.

"Raven is fine," DragonDrake said over the comm, "...I think..."

"You think?!" the team shouted in unison.

"What happened?!" Robin asked, panic clear in his voice.

"Uh...this you'll just have to see to believe. I'll see ya at the tower." The communication cut leaving the Titans concerned, and confused. Starfire grabbed Robin while Beast Boy changed into a Pteronadon and grabbed Cyborg in his talons. They flew off towards the tower, fear heavy in their chests.

XXXX

The tower finally came into view, the anxiety level rising, then went to confusion. Looking towards the tower they could see the lights flickering on and off, then random objects being tossed out of the windows. At first it was tiny things, but then the kitchen table flew out of the tower to the rocky island below. The Titans were now more puzzled, but not as concerned as before. If things were flickering and being thrown around, then that meant Raven's powers were acting out, which meant she was alive. Now the question was what shape was she in? Once they landed on the roof, Beast Boy's sensitive ears heard a strange sound coming from inside the tower. A shrill high pitched noise.

He tilted his head trying to make out the sound, but for the life of him he couldn't place it. The tower once again began to shake and crack under some power, they assumed to be Raven's, worry causing all the Titans to sprint towards the doors and headed for the main room. The strange sound got louder and louder the closer they got, but now all of the Titans could hear it, and it was coming from the main room.

They didn't wait for the doors to open all the way as the four Titans burst into the room, but quickly moved back seeing the dissarray of the living area. Everything in the common room and kitchen was flying, melting, bending, or shattering spontaniously. They sound was now loud and deafening and was coming from the Dragon Knight in the center of the living room.

"Drake!" Yelled Robin. "What's going on?!"

Drake, back in his human form, spun around. Now they could see clearly that he was rocking something in his arms, which was also where the sound was coming from. The Titans paled as the pieces began to click together. The object in his arms was wrapped in a familiar blue cloak, and was wriggling frantically. Then they saw it. A tiny pale hand shot out from the cloak and began flailing about. The Titans, stepping closer, could now make out a pale, round face, short violet hair, and a red stone on the forehead of a baby. A baby that looked like a miniture version of...Raven. Her eyes were clenched shut as tears poured down chubby cheeks, her mouth fully open emitting a ear piercing cry.

Each Titan looked up at Drake, jaws on the floor, eyes wide. "Mozel Tov!" he shouted over the crying. "It's a girl!"

XXXXXX

The Titans took cover wherever they could as more objects continued to fly around the room.

"Please, why is friend Raven crying?!" Starfire asked. Her hands placed over her ears as she hid behind one of the counters.

"I don't know, but we need her to stop!" Cyborg yelled. Just then the walls began to crack with black magic. "Now!" The team looked up from their hiding spots. Drake was frantically rocking the baby which seemed to only agitate her more as more crying errupted from her little lungs. Black magic was shooting from her Chakra stone in all different directions. Luckily for Drake his dragon powers kept him safe from her tiny blasts, but the same couldn't be said for everything else.

"I will try!" Starfire bolted for the baby grabbing her from the knight and floated into the air, holding baby Raven parallel to the floor. "Do not be sad Raven! It is us your-" Another shot of black magic shot from her Chakra into the face of the alien princess, causing her to drop BabyRaven.

Had the baby been anywhere else in the world she would have fallen to the ground with a splat and would have sustained serious injury. However seeing as how BabyRaven was in the presence of a shape shifter who was gifted with the reflexes of every jungle cat known to man, the splat would just have to wait. Beast Boy tapped into every creature he could think of, to gift him with the reflexes he needed to save her and shot from his spot towards the falling infant. He grabbed her tucking her close to his body like a football, spun around, and landed on his back sliding along the floor until he hit the wall with a thud. He grunted in discomfort, but the baby was safe.

Starfire plummeted to the ground only to fall into the arms of her team leader, Robin. Seeing her face he saw her eyebrows were singed along with the front of her red hair, otherwise she was okay. Cyborg ran to their side.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

Starfire gasped realizing what she had done. "RAVEN!" She looked around the floor, expecting to see a splat of what was once their friend but found none. The three got to their feet seeing Drake looking down at Beast Boy with the blue cloaked bundle in his arms.

"Raven!" The three made an attempt to run after her to see if she was okay, but Drake held up a hand.

"Wait." he said softly. They stopped and listened. They could hear Raven crying still, but it wasn't as loud and shrill as before. Looking around the room, the objects flying around slowly began to fall to the ground, the shaking coming to a stop, and the choas calming down. They looked over to the changeling listening to the crying child. Beast Boy looked down at the mini-Raven. Her eyes were still shut but not as tightly, her flailing limbs coming to a stop, and her crying was becoming soft whimpers and sniffling. After a few more minutes she was completely calm, her tiny hand on Beast Boy's chest where his heart was, and her breaths becoming steady. Then she did something that made Beast Boy's heart completely melt. She took her little thumb and put it in her mouth and began to suckle.

"Awwwwwwwwe." Beast Boy hadn't even noticed that the rest of his team was now looking over his shoulder looking down at the baby.

XXXXX

Drake and Cyborg were charged with cleaning the common room, while Robin and Starfire ran to the store to pick up essentials for taking care of an infant. Beast Boy had the best job of them all in his opinion. He had moved over to the couch with little Raven still in his arms and fast asleep while still sucking on her thumb. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile at the sight of this little girl he was now craddling. He always wanted to be a dad someday now he had the perfect chance to practice, just so long as Raven NEVER found out. Once the two in the room had finished cleaning they joined the changeling on the couch looking down at the little girl.

"This is beyond weird." Cyborg said.

"I've been around weird shit all my life, but this is by far the weirdest thing I have seen in to date." Drake agreed. "Think about it this way. Beast Boy finally got a beautiful girl into his arms." The two boys laughed while the changeling rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Yeah. Har har." The laughing caused the pale baby to stir slightly, but once they all quieted down she snuggled into Beast Boy's arms and continued in her slumber. "At least I got her to calm down." Beast Boy shot at Drake.

"Hey taking care of babies isn't my area of expertise. Give me something to stab or punch then call me."

Cyborg looked to Drake. "What the hell happened to you guys?"

Drake thought back to when she was zapped. "Raven was hit by that light, I caught her, and we fell to the ground. We were fine, or so I thought, I got up and looked around and didn't see her, but I saw her uniform and something wiggling underneath the cloak. When I got to the cloak I found her...like this." He gestured to the infant. "I wrapped her in her cloak, went Dragon, and flew back here.

"Why didn't you change?" Beast Boy asked.

"Half Dragon remember? Magic dosen't work on me. Which is why I could hold her and not get zapped by her powers."

"I thought Raven said she didn't get her powers till she was five. She dosen't look any older then one." Cyborg noticed.

"Well technically she wasn't sent de-aged by a time spell, just regular magic." The two boys looked at him with confusion. "If she was sent back through time to look like this she wouldn't have her powers, but her body jus changed so she still has her powers and none of the control. Right now she's calm and that's what's important." Suddenly they heard a small rumble coming right from the babies stomach. She began to shift and groan with her closed eyes quivering as more tears threatened to explode from the starving child. All three of them tensed, but the swooshing of the common room doors told them Starfire and Robin were back. Cyborg leapt from the couch, barely acknowledging them, and ran for the bags the alien had. He found the baby formula and a bottle and in about five second flat had a bottle of prepared baby formula ready. He tossed it to Drake, who warmed it slightly with his hands, and handed it to Beast Boy. Beast Boy gave Raven the bottle who took it eagerly and began to fill her small tummy.

Another wave of "Awe's" went over the room watching their friend suckle on her bottle.

"So what now?" Cyborg asked.

"Now we find Mumbo and have him fix this." Robin said matter-of-factly.

"But first we must find the Mumbo." Starfire said putting bags down.

"Maybe we don't need to find Mumbo." Drake said. "We can give a call to Malundra and see if she could fix this."

Robin put his finger to his chin in thought. "We'll work both angles. We'll look for Mumbo and contact Malundra and see if we can reverse this." His team nodded and they went about their tasks.

"Guys look." Beast Boy whispered. His team came back looking over his shoulder and their hearts melted again. BabyRaven had finally woken up, and was finishing the bottle she was given. Her eyes were almost as big as her head and were a stunning violet that searched her surroundings with curiosity. Her huge eyes met the faces of her friends looking down at her. She locked eyes with each of them, showing no fear, only curiosity and recognition. From behind her bottle they could see just a hint of a small baby smile. Looking into these eyes they knew this was their friend and teammate. Their Raven.

She finished the bottle and let it fall to the ground with a hollow thud. Beast Boy brought her to his shoulder and began to pat and rub her back. She let out a few small burps once again eliciting a few "Awes" from the group. Beast Boy took the baby off of his shoulder and set her down in his lap.

"How did you know to do that?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I've seen a lot of movies." Everyone excepted his explaination then, looking down at her, blushed and looked away hurridly realizing she was still only wrapped in her cloak. Had she been full grown she would have killed them slowly for seeing her naked, even if she was just a baby.

"Please tell me you guys got her some clothes?" Cyborg asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luckily Starfire and Robin made sure to purchase some baby clothes as they went shopping. Starfire squealed at the sight of her best girlfriend who was now dressed in white footsie pajamas and a white headband with a bow in her short violet hair. Beast Boy placed BabyRaven on the ground in the center of the living room and ran to his bedroom looking for something for her to play with. Immediately she began to whimper, whine and reach out for the changeling. Starfire, fearing for her home, began to make faces and silly noises to get her to calm down. Nothing worked and the infant began to moan and whine loader causing the room to shake, but before it got any worse, Beast Boy returned with a few items in his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, It's okay Rae," he said quickly, "I'm here. I'm here." BabyRaven sniffled but began to calm down when Beast Boy took a seat in front of her.

"Beast Boy? Why is it Raven only wishes to be with you?" Starfire asked somewhat hurt.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I honestly don't know Star." Beast Boy put down the items in front of her. A mechanical monkey with cymbols that clanged together, a giant stuffed chicken, and a large book. BabyRaven looked curiously at the items then she got to all fours and began to crawl towards the large chicken. Getting back into a sitting position she began to pat the chicken with her tiny hands as if inspecting it making cooing noises and babbling. After a minute or so she got bored with the chicken and crawled to the book, ignoring the toy monkey all together. She tried to open the book with her tiny fingers, but was unable to until Starfire came and opened the cover. Once again she began to pat the book like she was inspecting it, then a large smile came across her chubby cheeks and she began to play a little more roughly with the book. Unfortunately her enthusiasim caused some of the objects in the room to move, but not as violently as before.

"I guess she was born to read." Beast Boy joked.

Starfire squealed at the sight. "Oh this is so CUTE!" BabyRaven looked towards the high pitched sound of the princess. She seemed familiar with the red head, yet was very warry of her, unlike Beast Boy whom she seemed to have latched on to. She quickly went back to her book babbling away.

Just then the three others walked in taking seats around the couch watching BabyRaven play with her rather large book.

"Friends! Any luck?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg and Robin shook their heads. "Nothing. The blue freak just vanished like a-"

"Master Magician." Drake finished Robin's thought. "Good news and bad news, Malundra said she should be able to help us out, bad news is that she wont be able to till tomorrow." The room got quiet minus the odd sounds coming from BabyRaven.

She slapped her book with a large smile. "Ba ba ba ba ba." she babbled, once again moving things about with her powers and eliciting "Awe's" from her teammates.

"I guess the only thing we can do is wait for now?" Robin said leaning against the side of the couch.

Starfire clapped. "I am much excited for friend Raven to stay this size."

"Well she can't stay like this." Drake gestured to the infant as she continued to slap at her book happily. "She could destroy the tower, if not the whole city, if she has another crying fit."

"I have to agree with Drake." Cyborg said. "As adorable as she is she can't stay like this."

Beast Boy snorted a laugh, his eyes never once leaving the baby empath. "Would you ever in your wildest dreams imagine Raven as a baby?" The question seemed to ease the tension in the room as they watched the little one. She seemed to get bored with the book and began crawling around the room to the individual Titans. She would pause in front of each of them look them over with a curious, but unafraid expression in her eyes, then move on down the line. On some occasions she would slap at their shoes or legs, then move on. Once she finished looking over the Titans she sat up and let out an enormous yawn while rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists.

"Looks like it's someones bedtime." Cyborg commented. "Where is she gonna sleep?"

"In my room." Beast Boy said. "I've already made up my bottom bunk for her." He reached down and lifted the empath into his arms. The team wished them both goodnight and Beast Boy headed for his bedroom. Once inside he really did have his bottom bunk ready for the baby. A ton of pillows had been set up to act as a makeshift barrier so she didn't roll off in her sleep along with a little blankie in the center to cover her with. Beast Boy moved his little pale charge into the center of the "crib" and covered her with the small blanket.

The little girls eyes were very heavy with sleep and once she hit the soft mattress she brought her little thumb into her mouth.

Beast Boy let out a little laugh. "Never pegged you for a thumb sucker Rae." He removed his glove and began to rub her small head gently. "Then again judging by what you've told me from your childhood you'd need all the comforting things you can." His smile dropped as he thought about the stories he had heard from his friend. The one that stuck out in his mind at the moment was when Raven was about this age and a monk from Azarath attempted to throw her into like some dark dimension, but her father vaporized the monk leaving her unharmed. Raven didn't remember that day but was told to her when she was older, of course by then she already knew she was a portal so one more horrible thing to add to her resume wouldn't hurt.

Tears began to form in the changelings eyes. How could something as dark, and sick, and evil as Trigon create something so...beautiful? How could he create something that could love, and care, and have friends, and give, and save people? It wasn't fair. Her life wasn't fair. She deserved to be loved, deserved to have toys and stuffed animals, and crushes, and parents that loved her, she deserved better. Beast Boy sniffled whiping his eyes and looked back down at BabyRaven. She was fast asleep now her thumb floating out of her mouth to lay on the bed. He smiled again leaning his head on the bed and soon falling alseep himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy's eyes snapped open when his sleep was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. He immediately got into Mama bear stance as he looked for the predater coming towards his cub. To his shock he found nothing but BabyRaven flailing about in her pillow crib and screaming her head off. This cry was different though, she wasn't hungry or anything, she was terrified of something. He scooped her up and attempted to rock and comfort her. The first thing he noticed was that she was burning up, the second she was sweating a cold sweat. The changeling tried shushing her, but she continued to scream, fat tears rolling down her round face. When Raven wouldn't calm down Beast Boy tried something else.

"Raven it's me. Beast Boy. I'm your friend. You know...there's been a lot of people that told you that your evil, that your going to do bad things...but I'm here to tell you that you've done a lot of good too. You've saved the city and the world and us, your friends, and that's just the beginning. You showed those old farts in Azarath that your not evil, your not bad, but a hero, a friend, a sister and...you've changed lives Raven. You've changed mine thats for sure. When we first met you said I was funny, and you may have seen it has setting yourself up for a lifetime of bad jokes and me pestering you, but that's not what I saw. I saw someone who was beautiful and kind and loving for once in my life treating me like I was a human being and you have...no idea what that meant to me."

Beast Boy's eyes were starting to water as he spoke to the empath who was slowly starting to calm down thanks to his soothing voice.

"Raven you may have been born half demon, but you were not born evil." The little empaths cries became a soft whimper and sniffling as she snuggled into the arms of the changeling, her hands gripping the fabric of his uniform as if he would dissappear at any second, but he had no plans of going anywhere. Beast Boy then began to hum a lullaby that he remembered his mother singing to to him as a child. It was a soft humming that vibrated deep within his chest right were Raven was lying. The language of the lullaby was in Swahili, but he didn't remember the words anyways, just the tune.

The shape shifter hummed the song a few times before the infant was finally asleep again, but this time Beast Boy didn't let her go. Instead he moved aside the makeshift crib and laid down on the bottom bunk, BabyRaven laying on his chest listening to the rythm of his heartbeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day the team leader found himself on the floor with the little Raven playing with his mask, and by playing she was chewing on it vigoriously with her gums continuing to take in the large world around her. She had finally gotten used to everyone else in the tower but she still gravitated towards Beast Boy, and whenever he left she would whine for a moment but would quickly calm down as long as someone was around her. Starfire stood next to them squealing happily at the adorable sight before her. She couldn't help but daydream, thinking about Robin being the father of her "bumgorfs", and letting them play with his mask in such a manner. She sighed happily at the thought.

"You okay Star?" Starfire gasped a little looking down at the naked ice blue eyes of her team leader.

"Oh yes Robin, all is well." she smiled then floated over to the kitchen where Cyborg was preparing breakfast.

Drake Daniels prepared a bottle, warming it with his hands, then handed it to BabyRaven. She looked at the bottle, then at Drake who wore a warm smile, and after doing this a few more times she dropped the mask and grabbed for the bottle lifting it to her mouth and began to drink. Drake smiled brightly at her, then chuckled at Robin who was holding his mask between his index finger and thumb with a very grossed out look on his face.

"Guess who?" Beast Boy walked into the common room with a pale faced, red-headed women dressed in a long dark green dress that covered her feet, and long sleeves. Everyone stood up to greet the witch they came to know as Malundra.

"Good morning to you all." Malundra said looking to each of them then her eyes fell on the tiny Titan. The witch felt like she was going to burst from how adorable she was. She leaned down in front of the baby. "Hello Raven." she said sweetly.

The baby Titan looked over the witch while she sucked on her bottle, she showed no fear of the women which was good since Malundra raised her hand to cradle the infant's face. A soft pink glow began to flow from the women's hand and flow over the baby. It took only a few moments, but finally the light began to fade. She let out a few giggles that knocked a few items over with her powers then went back to her bottle. Once she finished her bottle she caught sight of the changeling and crawled to him as fast as her little limbs could take her. He scooped her up in his arms, once again causing her to giggle which only moved more items around.

"So Doctor Malundra," Drake got her attention, "What's the diagnosis?"

Malundra turned to the Titans, even Beast Boy, who had the infant playing with his pointed ears and babbling.

"Well she's perfectly healty, that's for sure, but the magic that caused this is something I wont be able to reverse myself."

The Titans faces fell in dissapointment. "But your like the strongest witch I've ever heard of." Drake said in disbelief.

"Well even I can't mess with the power of a god." Everyone's jaws dropped at the statement wondering if they had heard her right.

"Wha-wha-what? A god? Did I hear that right?" Cyborg asked.

Malundra looked puzzled. "That's who did this right?" The Titans explained how a villain they knew as Mumbo Jumbo, a hack magician, was nothing more then a common thief that used magic tricks. Malundra listened intently until they were finished with the story then she got thoughtful for a few moments. "Drake have you ever heard of a Trickster?"

Drake furrowed his brow in thought. "Like Loki? Or Anansi?"

"Exactly. A Trickster is a Demi-god with incredible power. Immortal and can create things out of thin air, things as real as you and me and just as dangerous. Their magic is known to be sort of, for lack of a better word, humorous, or like deadly pranks. However over the years less and less tricksters have shown themselves so in order to keep their power and trickery going, they placed their powers in various objects. My guess it this Mumbo Jumbo found one of them and is now using it for his own gain."

The Titans looked each other over, all thinking the same thing and in unison said, "The Wand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Titans, plus Malundra took off into the city to find Mumbo, While Beast Boy hung back with BabyRaven. Beast Boy was lying on his back while he held the giggling girl over his head making faces and funny noises at her. He got an idea and placed her on the floor in a sitting position. She wobbled slightly, but once she got her balance she looked at him with confusion in her large amethyst eyes. Then the changeling shifted into a small cat and began pawing at the little girl, being careful not to scratch her. She clapped and cooed at the feline then began to crawl around the living room trying to catch him. He changed into a small green butterfly and began to flutter over her head. She got back into a sitting position with her large eyes widening in surprise as she reached up with her hands to try and catch the insect. He evaded her grasp easily then landed on her tiny nose. She giggled again at the tickling sensation before the butterfly flew away changing back into his human form. BabyRaven clapped happily then let out a large yawn.

"Awe sleepy again huh?" he scooped up the little girl and and began to rock her. "Well you have been using a lot of your energy with your powers." The little girl rubbed her eyes with her tiny pale fists before inserting her thumb into her mouth. Beast Boy chuckled sitting on the couch as the little girl began to fall asleep.

Looking down at the young girl Beast Boy secretly wished his team, and Malundra wouldn't come back for a long time. After all when was he ever going to hold Raven like this again. But like all good things they must come to an end. The doors leading to the common room opened and in stepped the Titans carrying the villainous magician with a bag over his head. Beast Boy couldn't help but feel his heart sink upon seeing their newest house guest.

They sat Mumbo down on the dinning room table and ripped the bag off of his head, flicking his blue nose in the process. He looked at his surroundings. "So this is the super secret Titan Clubhouse huh?" He put his hands on the table looking around. So far he was surrounded by Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Malundra, and Drake. All had their arms crossed looking down at the magician with stern faces. Noticing that they were short two members he asked, "So where's your green friend, and my favorite little heckler?" They Titans parted and Beast Boy stepped foreward, the sleeping Raven baby in his arms. Mumbo looked puzzled for a moment, but then flew into a fit of hysterical laugher.

Malundra, ignoring the laughing magician, drew out a wand she had taken from him and placed it on the table. "I believe you know what it is we want you to do?"

Mumbo laughed for another five minutes before whiping the tears away and before acknowledging the witch. He placed his hands on the table glaring at her. "And what, pray tell, makes you think I want to do that?"

In half a second a kitchen knife was slammed into the hand of the magician causing the other Titans to gasp and lightly scream. Mumbo froze, expecting to see blood begin to pool from his white gloved hand but after a moment no blood could be seen. Mumbo could see that the knife was stabbed into the table between his middle and ring finger near the webbing of his hand. As he tried to move his hand he felt the fabric of his white glove tug against the knife. He exhaled in relief until the clattering of seven more knives hit the table in front of him.

Drake leaned over looking into his eyes. "You feeling lucky? Think I can miss seven more times?" Mumbo gulped, sweat dripping over his black mask, but was quiet as if trying to keep his bravado going, even if the Titans knew he had nothing. Since he was quiet Drake went for another knife.

"Ok! Ok! Hand me the wand." he said holding his hand out to accept the wand.

Malundra made a move to give him the wand, "It goes without saying, but if you try anything..." Malundra didn't need to finish the threat as her glare spoke volumes to the magician. Gulping audibly he took the wand as Beast Boy took a seat across from him. Mumbo cleared his throat then began to wave his wand.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" A bright white light shot towards the baby wrapping her in it's warmth and shockingly, she didn't cry or scream. Beast Boy however couldn't help but cringe at the idea of something shooting towards the small Raven. The light finally faded and in it's place sat the full sized teenage Raven on Beast Boy's lap. In no more then a second Malundra opened a portal underneath the magician that led to the prision. He fell in with a yelp but lost his wand in the process. Malundra caught the wand and closed the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open and immediately regretted it. First off she was sitting on someone's lap, her head laying in the crook of someone's neck. She was comfortable sure, but confused. Looking up slightly she was met with the green face of her shape shifting teammate, but that wasn't the worst part. Moving her eyes down to her mouth she saw herself sucking on her own thumb.

In one blast of black energy the surrounding Titans and objects were blasted backwards against the walls leaving the teenage demoness to land on her behind. She frantically got to her feet in a hysteria looking around.

"Where am I?! What happened?! What's going on?!"

That Titans plus Malundra got to their feet. "Friend Raven it is ok you are safe." Starfire assured her.

"Yeah it was all-" The room fell silent, then each of them fought to keep back a fit of laughter threatening to explode.

Raven straightened herself. "What?!" she snapped angrily. Her team couldn't speak but instead broke into hysterical laughter. Raven glared at them before she decided to take a look down at herself. When she was zapped before her uniform didn't shrink with her, but instead was just wrapped around her, this wasn't the case this time.

Standing there, in front of God and everyone else, was the demoness standing in white footsie pajamas with a white headband bow in her hair.

The tower imploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took the group the rest of the day and into the night to clean up the mess that Raven had caused. The aforementioned demoness had spent the rest of the day meditating in her room, or at least that's what she told her friends. Currently an exhausted Beast Boy was lying on his top bunk staring absent mindedly at his ceiling. He was brought from his thoughts when there was a soft knocking at the door. Leaping from his bed he opened his door and was surprised to meet the purple hair of his friend Raven. He says hair since she was staring at the floor when he answered.

"Oh hey Rae." he greeted, but she continued to stare blankly at the floor. "Sooooooooo..."

Raven cleared her throat then met his gaze. "Beast Boy, I have been doing a lot of thinking and I believe I should let you know..." she took a deep breath, "...that I remember everything that happened. I don't remember being able to do much while I was...you know," for some reason she felt odd, and embarressed reffering to herself as a baby, "but now I remember what happened."

"Oh-"

"And I want you to know that I remembered what you said that night I stayed in your room." She shuffled her feet and started fiddling with her cloak-which she waisted no time getting back into-once again not meeting his gaze.

Beast Boy decided to take control of the conversation. "Raven I meant every word of it. I just want you to-"

Gathering all the courage she could muster, her heart beating a million miles a second, she got to her tip toes placing a quick kiss on his lips. Once the kiss ended she stared back at the shocked changeling. Once again she lowered her head clearing her throat.

"I've been meditating all day to make sure I didn't re-destroy the tower when I did that." She shuffled her feet again. "Thank you Garfield." She turned away from him and scampered back to her room. Beast Boy continued to stare in shock at the opposite wall, he was memorizing the warm feel of her lips on his own as best as he could. He didn't know how long he stood their in a stuper, but it wasn't until his legs got tired of him standing there did he register that he should go lay down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven leaned against her door, red fire consuming her face. Although she was quite proud of herself, after all she only prepared herself to kiss him on the cheek.

 **Awe the feeeeeeeels. Please read review and I'll see ya next time.**


End file.
